Children Record
Children Record (チルドレンレコード, Chirudoren Rekoodo) ist ein von IA gesungener Song, welcher von Shizen no Teki-P (Jin) komponiert und von Shidu illustriert wurde. Hintergrund Children Record ist der achter Song des Kagerou Projectes und stellt das Opening der Serie dar. Er wird auch ''"Die Geschichte davon, Dinge mit deinen Augen zu sehen" ''genannt. Das Video zum Song wurde auf einem Special-Album veröffentlicht. Mit seinen aktuell über 3 Mio. Views ist Children Record Jin's zweiterfolgreichste Arbeit. ''Hauptartikel: Kagerou Project '' Lyrics Japanisch= 白いイヤホンを耳にあて　少しニヤッとして合図する 染み込んだこの温度が　ドアをノックした瞬間に　溢れそうになるよ 「まだ視えない？」　目を凝らして臨む争奪戦 あの日躊躇した脳裏から　「今だ、取り戻せ」とコードが鳴り出しそう 愛しくて、辛くて、世界を嫌ったヒトの 酷く理不尽な「構\成」 肯定していちゃ未来は生み出せない 少年少女前を向く　暮れる炎天さえ希望論だって 「ツレモドセ」「ツレモドセ」 三日月が赤く燃え上がる さぁさぁ、コードを0で刻め 想像力の外側の世界へ　オーバーな空想戦線へ 「お先にどうぞ」って舌を出す　余裕ぶった無邪気な目 「ほら出番だ」パスワードで　目を覚ましたじゃじゃ馬は止まらない もう夜が深くなる　「オコサマ」なら燃える延長戦 逆境ぐあいがクールだろ？　寝れないねまだまだ　ほら早く!早く!! イン・テンポで視線を合わせて　ハイタッチでビートが鳴り出せば 考えてちゃ遅いでしょう？　ほらノっかってこうぜ ワンコードで視線を合わせて　ぶっ飛んだグルーヴが渦巻けば 冗談じゃない見えるはず　そのハイエンドの風景の隙間に さぁどうだい、この暑さも　すれ違いそうだった価値観も 「悪くないかな」　目を開き、手を取り合ったら 案外チープな言葉も　「合い言葉だ」って言い合える。 少しだけ前を向ける 少年少女、前を向く　揺れる炎天すら希望論だって 思い出し、口に出す　不可思議な出会いと別れを 「ねぇねぇ、突飛な世界のこと　散々だって笑い飛ばせたんだ」 合図が終わる 少年少女前を向け　眩む炎天すら希望論だって 「ツカミトレ」「ツカミトレ」と　太陽が赤く燃え上がる さぁさぁ、コールだ。最後にしよう　最善策はその目を見開いた オーバーな妄想戦線　感情性のメビウスの先へ |-|Romaji= Shiroi IYAHON o mimi ni ate sukoshi niya to shite aizu suru Shimikonda kono ondo ga DOA o NOKKU shita shunkan ni afuresou ni naru yo "Mada mienai?" Me o kogorashite nozomu soudatsusen Ano hi choucho shita nouri kara "Ima da, torimodose" to KOODO ga naridashisou Itoshikute, tsurakute, sekai o kiratta HITO no Hidoku rifujin na "Kousei" Koutei shite icha mirai wa umidasenai Shounen shoujo mae o muku kureru enten sae kibouron datte "TSUREMODOSE" "TSUREMODOSE" Mikazuki ga akaku moeagaru Saa saa, KOODO o zero de kizame Souzouryoku no gaisoku no sekai e OOBAA na kuusou sensen e "O-saki ni douzo" tte shita o dasu yoyuu butta mujaki na me "Hora deban da" PASUWAADO de me o samashita ja jama wa tomaranai Mou yoru ga fukaku naru "OKOSAMA" nara moeru enchousen Gyakkyou guai ga KUURU daro? Nerenai ne mada mada hora hayaku! Hayaku!! IN TEMPO de shisen o awasete HAI TACCHI de BIITO ga naridaseba Kangaete cha osoi deshou? Hora nokkatte kou ze WAN KOODO de shisen o awasete buttonda GURUUBU ga uzumakeba Joudan ja nai mieru hazu sono HAI ENDO no fuukei no sukima ni Saa doudai, kono atsusa mo surechigai sou datta kachikan mo "Warukunai kana" me o hiraki, te o toriattara Angai CHIIPU na kotoba mo "Aikotoba da" tte ii aeru. Sukoshi dake mae o mukeru Shounen shoujo, mae o muku yureru enten sura kibouron datte Omoidashi, kuchi ni dasu fukashigi na deai to wakare o "Nee nee, toppi na sekai no koto sanzan datte warai tobasetanda" Aizu ga owaru Shounen shoujo mae o muke kuramu enten sura kibouron datte "TSUKAMITORE" "TSUKAMITORE" to taiyou ga akaku moeagaru Saa saa, KOORU da. Saigo no shiyou saizensaku wa sono me o mihiraita OOBAA na mousou sensen kanjousei no MEBIUSU no saki e |-|Englisch= I raise white headphones to my ears and signal with a little grin. The heat soaked in me seems to flood out the moment I knock on the door. "Still can't see it?" It's a contest of staring, hopeful eyes. From that day I hesitated, a chord seemed to ring out from my mind: "Now, take it back!" The loving, harsh people that hated the world; If their cruelly irrational "system" succeeds, the future shall not come. Young men and women, face forward. Even in the despair of the blazing sun, find some cause for hope. "Bring it back!" "Bring it back!" The crescent moon bursts into red flames. Come, come, write this code in zeros. To the world outside imagination, to the exaggerated warfront of fantasy. "Go ahead," you stick out your tongue, feigning an air of composure in those innocent eyes. "Look, it's my turn." And with the password, the awakened shrew will not stop. Already, the night grows thick, but for the "Children," the extra innings burn on. But facing adversity is cool, ain't it? No, I can't sleep, not yet. Come on, hurry! Hurry!! In tempo, our gazes meet. And when the beat rings out with a high-five, It's too late to think about, isn't it? So, let's just hop on! With one code, our gazes meet. And when the striking groove swirls, It's no longer just a joke, you should see, here in the gap between the high end scenery. So, how is it? Both this heat and these values that happened to cross. "It's not that bad." And when you open your eyes and take my hand, Surprisingly, we can fight using these cheap words as "passwords." We can face forward, just a little. Young men and women, face forward. Even in the shimmering heat of the blazing sun, find some cause for hope. Remember and put into words those mysterious meetings and farewells. "Hey, about this strange world: I could've laughed at it for being so harsh." The signal ends. Young men and women, face forward! Even in the dizzying heat of the blazing sun, find some cause for hope. "Grab it back!" "Grab it back!" The sun bursts into red flames. Come, come, that's the call! Let's end this! The best plan has opened those eyes. Past the exaggerated warfront of delusion, past the Moebius strip of emotion. Andere Versionen Kategorie:Kagerou Project Kategorie:Song Kategorie:IA Kategorie:Hall of Legend